The present invention relates to a packaging article using a thermoplastic film or sheet therefor for packaging various goods, such as underwear, babies' articles, and stationery, and more particularly it relates to a packaging article provided with a bag opening in a region thereof and a flap for closing said bag opening, said packaging article being adapted to display goods at stores, with the bag opening closed by said flap.
Packaging articles adapted for display, suspended in a showcase or the like with various goods, especially socks, stockings underwear and other textile products and ornamental accessories and cosmetics, put therein, are well known.
Since this type of packaging articles use a thermoplastic film or sheet or cellophane as a raw material therefor, if suspended with goods put therein, they would tear under the weight of the goods particularly in the region of the bag body where the suspender is attached. Therefore, it is usual with them to have a separate paper or other stiff strip serving as a suspender-attaching piece attached thereto as by a stapler. Such approach is troublesome in attaching the stiff strip and detracts from the external appearance in that staples or sawing thread stitches are exposed. Further, in order to facilitate the packaging of easily deformable goods, such as underwear, some packaging articles have a stiffener pasted to the front or back of the bag to increase the stiffness of the bag, said stiffener being extended to serve also as a suspender-attaching piece. However, the operation of folding the end edge of the front or back bag panel over the stiffener for pasting is troublesome and expensive. Further, when goods are put in such packaging article, even if the bag opening is closed by the flap, unless the bag opening is completely sealed there is the danger of dust entering through the bag opening to spoil the goods or sometimes contamination with formalin takes place.